


Marvel Headcanons

by JediOhtaku



Category: Legion (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, headcanons, monthly updates cause I'm lazy, some comic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediOhtaku/pseuds/JediOhtaku
Summary: Just a bunch of Marvel headcanons I randomly think of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! But in a different fandom!
> 
> Here's a headcanon about my fav MCU characters, Wanda and Peter!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to post 3-5 headcanons per month. I'm still unsure about this idea, so please let me know your thoughts.  
> Thanks,  
> JediOhtaku

Peter and Ned take it upon themselves to show Wanda Star Wars, after being horrified to learn that she has never seen it. They movie marathon it, with a very confused Aunt May in the background. Wanda loves the Jedi because they have similar abilities to her. Even though she will never admit it, while in battle, she pretends she’s a Jedi.

Wanda, excited about the series, shows it to Steve. They both become extremely invested in it, watching all the movies multiple times, as well as the TV shows. They also buy all of the canon books. Tony and Natasha think that the duo are pathetic, but Bruce thinks they’re adorable.

When the duo tried to get Vision into Star Wars, they were sad to learn that the whole series had been spoiled for him (he went on the Internet).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Peter and Wanda stuff. I really want these two to meet in the MCU and become friends.

Peter and Wanda like to lip sync in the car to songs on the radio. Happy thinks they’re insane. They originally sang out loud, but they’re voices were so out of tune from each other, that Tony banned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short. There a a couple of those....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Sam being great friends to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you ship Stucky! *raises hand*

Natasha and Sam can’t help themselves from humiliating Steve in various ways. Sam prefers to trick Steve into performing strange physical activities, while Natasha loves to spill his secrets. Their favorite thing to do is tease Steve about Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clintasha fluff! Ish...

One of Clint and Natasha’s favorite thing to do when undercover is to act as though they’re a stereotypical couple. They pretend to act sickly lovey-dovey, and call each other pet names. Their excuse is that it lowers the guard of their targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever bitter about AOU......


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Black Panther's release, here's a little something.

T’Challa is a huge fan of pranks and mischief. One time, he woke Bucky up, just so that he could have someone to have a prank war with. Shuri found out and joined. Because Bucky didn't want T’Challa’s reputation to be sullied, he decided that the war should be kept quiet about. So all three warriors were secretly pranking each other left and right, while others looked on in confusion as to why their princess, king, and guest were giggling all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Black Panther was amazing. To everyone who hasn't watched it, watch it now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm putting together a team."  
> "This team of yours, has it got a name?"  
> "Yeah, it's called the Re... Revengers..."

Loki is basically the mom of the Revengers. He has to always be watching Thor, who will wander off like a toddler every 5 seconds, and he has to make sure Valkyrie doesn’t waste all their money on alcohol. Bruce is the good child that Loki loves, because he never does anything wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor Ragnarok is probably my favorite movie ever. Like I know we should all be fawning over Black Panther (because it's amazing and deserves all the praise in the world) but...Thor!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky x Plums OTP XD

One day, Bucky complained to T’Challa about how he never got to eat the plums that he had bought during Civil War. T’Challa acts indifferent and huffs away, however after leaving the room he orders plums (specifically from Romania) online. He leaves them in front of Bucky’s room with a note saying “I tried one; they’re good.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony being a father figure to Peter

Every Friday, Tony takes Peter out for a father-son outing. Each outing varies from saving New York, to getting lost in the subway (with Tony screaming every time he steps on something icky), to them getting ice cream and sitting in the park. On special occasions, Tony will take Peter to laser tag or to Coney Island. Peter awaits these days every week, going around telling everyone that Friday is his favorite day, although he can’t tell them why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This headcannon originally had more to it, but I cut it out to keep this happy. *thumbs up*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agents of SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I need to get caught up on this series. Anyways, here's a headcannon I wrote when I was still on season 1.

Before the whole Hydra deal, Coulson took his team to Disneyland after a mission. Long story short, S.H.I.E.L.D. is no longer allowed at any of the Disneyland parks across the world.

FitzSimmons and Skye got stuck on a ride, but Fitz sent his dwarves to scout out the problem. Skye then hacked the Disneyland walkie talkies and had the crew send people over to fix the ride. However, FitzSimmons had already gotten off said ride to fix it. It took 20 minutes to fix the ride, but an hour before the ride could start up again, because they had to go find FitzSimmons.

Coulson bought May a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. She’ll never admit it, but she still has them and loves them. He also got her a Mulan shirt. 

Skye and Ward got too into playing with the objects in Tarzan’s Treehouse and broke several of them, scaring off dozens of children in the process. May had to drag them away, an ear in each hand. Coulson and FitzSimmons were standing to the side, eating the Dole whip Coulson had bought for them.

Coulson waited in a two hour long line to meet Captain America (planning to jump out and be like “Guess what? I’m alive!”), only to be absolutely horrified to learn that the man wasn’t actually Steve Rogers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from Universal Studios, which was super fun. While I was there, I thought of somethings that might happen if the Avengers went there, so here you go.

At some point the Avengers went to Universal Studios. They are no longer welcome at the LA site:

Clint and Natasha got in line for the Hogwarts ride. Clint got impatient with the long wait and tried to get into the Express pass line with the excuse “But I'm an Avenger!” Of course, the attempt failed.

Bucky, who thought that the nuclear guck in Simpsons land was real, kept trying to get families away from the area. In annoyance, some of the guests called security to come take him away. He sat outside of the park for several hour waiting for everyone to finish. Periodically, Steve would come by with a treat for his friend.

The Mummy was probably the worst experience:  
While in line for the Mummy ride, every time there was a jump scare, Peter would jump into Tony’s arms, and both would stand there shaking until Vision assured them they were fine.  
While on the Mummy ride, Wanda got so scared she let out a burst of magic that accidentally stopped the ride.   
At one point, to try and calm Wanda, Tony, and Peter down, Vision decided to leave the cart to scout out any incoming jump scares. Unfortunately, he got lost, and the guests riding the ride thought he was part of the attraction. He stayed there for 3 rounds of the ride before finally leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Agent Carter! It's so good! Probably the best part of the MCU.

Howard and Peggy filmed a secret documentary that they titled “Exotic Creatures with Edwin Jarvis.” It’s basically just a bunch of videos of Jarvis being attacked by Bernard Stark and the kola, while Ana is laughing hysterically in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did this beautiful show have to be canceled.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Peggy! Sorry, this headcanon is pretty weak....I was running out of ideas.....

Whenever she babysat Tony and he wasn’t behaving, Peggy would pour applesauce on him and when Howard and Maria came home, she’d say “Oh yeah, it just happened, ya know,” and shrug. This went on for several years, so sometimes the Starks would come home to an applesauce drenched 10 year old, sitting miserably in the kitchen, while Peggy ate scones in the living room, dancing to music on the radio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more thing about Agent Carter. This kinda contains spoilers, so if you haven't watched all of Agent Carter, be prepared to be spoiled.

Jack Thompson is NOT DEAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to accept that he is dead. Ughhh, I was just starting to like him!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximoffs galore! (I think I might obsess over them too much, but it's fineeeee.....)

When they were younger, Wanda and Pietro would mismatch each other’s shoes, so Wanda would being wearing one of Pietro’s shoes, and Pietro would be wearing one of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring back Pietro dang it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Maximoffs

Wanda’s favorite color is blue, while Pietro’s is red. When their powers ended up being the other’s favorite colors, they laughed at the irony.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Maximoff headcanon

While they were prisoners at Hydra, both twins would try and look for ways to escape. Since they hardly ever had contact, and when they did they were always being watched, they developed a code to quickly tell each other their plans. Only one escape plan somewhat worked: Since they were always blindfolded when they were brought to and fro form their cells, Wanda cut grooves in the floor with her powers to let her know where there were security cameras. One day, when she felt one of the grooves, she shut down the cameras, and knocked out her guards. She then shattered the glass on Pietro's cell, allowing him to grab her and run. They almost got past the perimeter of the base, but Pietro was shot with a stunning weapon, and fell. Wanda was given the option to keep going without him, but couldn't bring herself to leave her brother. Both twins still regret that she hadn't left them, because then they might of had a chance of being set free that didn't involve the creation of Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty long....


	17. Chapter 17

Tony watched Peggy’s funeral from a live stream, since he was unable to make, due to having to negotiate with the UN about the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rewatched Civil War (dunno why, that movie pisses me off), and thought of how stupid it was that Tony wasn't at Peggy's funeral. Like, Howard and Peggy were best friends, there's no way Tony didn't know her well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Cassie fluff

When playing hide and seek with Cassie, Scott sometimes tries to cheat by using the Ant-Man suit; however, Cassie almost always catches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for Ant-Man and the Wasp? Cause I am!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just re-read Hawkeye (2012) and in the mood for some Hawkeyes

Once during an undercover op, Kate introduced Clint as her big brother. Since then, Clint hasn’t let it go, calling her “li’l sis” and things like that, much to Kate’s annoyance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passively aggressively ignoring Infinity War by writing cute Loki stuff.

In his youth, whenever Loki wanted to play with Thor and Sif, he was discouraged by Odin because he was too small and weak. Because of this, he would often get extremely upset, resulting in his resentment of Odin.

Frigga, noticing her son’s distress, taught her son all the magic he currently knows. One of these tricks was how to disguise an object as something else. Frigga chose a sappy romance novel that she had Loki read over and over until he memorized it, so that he could hide any item he wanted as the book and no one would suspect a thing. While this did end up being helpful in the future, the reason why Frigga chose that specific book was to troll Loki.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss Hunter and Bobbi...  
> Hey Marvel? Can they come back to AOS? Please?

Hunter once met Steve on the street. However, since he’s around crazy buff people all the time, he didn’t think Steve looked out of the ordinary. Only after the incident, did Hunter realize that he’d met Captain America.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard of Lisa Molinari, aka Coat of Arms, check her out. She's pretty cool.  
> Comics with Lisa:  
> \- Dark Reign: Young Avengers  
> \- Avengers Academy (issues 34-36)  
> \- Avengers Undercover (issues 12-19)

Lisa always has a pen in her pocket so that she can doodle on her hand when she’s bored. 

 

(Am I projecting? Maybe…)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Wolverine fam stuff. Cause I love them. :)

Daken and Laura converse in Japanese whenever they want to talk about something they don't want Gabby to hear. They also like doing it just to mess with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I need:  
> 1\. Daken in X-23 (2018)  
> 2\. A comic dedicated to the Wolverine fam screwing stuff up together.  
> 3\. More Daken being soft with his sisters


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Wolvie fam

Daken spends the holidays with Laura and Gabby. They typically stuff their faces with American/Japanese fusion food while playing violent video games, such as Mortal Kombat and Mario Kart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff with Kerry and Cary because they are precious and deserve everything.

Cary has never had an irrational fears (i.e. fear of spiders, the dark, fear of getting murdered, etc) because he knows Kerry is always gonna be there to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started watching Legion a couple of weeks ago, and finished it in 4 days. Now, I'm just rewatching it with different people, in the hope of getting them into the show too so I can talk about it with someone. I mean, it's just so amazing! The editing, the acting, the editing, the soundtrack, THE EDITING!


End file.
